


If I Say Yes

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Michael isn't a massive douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to act before it's too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested 'anything with Michael and Dean would be nice.' so here we are. Dean saying yes to Michael, of course he has a few terms that need to be met.
> 
> I own nothing, it's all Kripke's fault.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean stood in the center of a large field filled with tall grasses. Later summer in Wyoming wasn’t all that bad, considering the apocalypse was burning through everything. The stars were brighter than he thought they’d be, glistening and flaring brilliantly. A small point of light in the distance danced and then disappeared. Another angel died and Dean couldn’t bring himself to feel anything for it.

He looked directly into the pitch curtain of night sky and sighed, resigning himself to his task.

“Michael, look, they don’t know I’m here right now, but you probably knew that.” Cas’ face flashed in his mind, the anger he’d likely face when he knew what Dean had done burning like holy fire. “I want to say yes, but I want to talk to you, not Zachariah or some other fucking PA you got up there, you. You want me, you talk to me.” Sam’s face came into view, his little brother standing in the white suit in 2014, the world broken around him. At least if he did this, Sam wouldn’t have to say yes. Lucifer was still in Nick, Sam would be safe.

There was the familiar sound of a ringing buzz, like he’d heard with Cas when he’d tried to talk to him the first two times. This didn’t hurt, though, it was more like something settling around him than something trying to tear him apart. White light shone all around him, like an unknown sun coming out just for him. It didn’t blind him like he thought it should, it calmed him instead. Whispers flew around him like insects, making him turn and twitch every which way to locate the source of the sounds.

Suddenly, _‘Dean, it’s good to hear from you.’_

He stopped, the voice was directly above his head, there was a faint shape in the light that he couldn’t quite make out. “Yeah, well, runnin’ out of options here.”

The shape fluttered, almost like it was amused. _‘I’m glad you called, we were getting worried. Drastic action was about to be taken.’_

Dean ground his jaw. “Oh, you mean more drastic than taking Bobby’s legs?”

Every passing second the shape gained more definition, Dean could see something like a wolf’s face with subtle human features, the eyes alight with an angel’s grace. It was beautiful, breath-taking and when it was all done he’d probably resent thinking that. _‘Those weren’t my methods, Dean. Just say the word and Mr. Singer will have his legs restored.’_

“You’ll do anything I ask, _if_ I say yes?”

_‘Anything you wish.’_ The words struck him, they were the same ones Cas had used back in the green room, just before Sam popped the cage open.

“I want Bobby to get his legs back, I want him and Sam to live through this, completely unharmed. Sam hasn’t said yes to Lucifer, I want to keep it that way.”

_‘An early strike, while my brother is still underpowered in his ill-fitted vessel, I approve.’_

Dean scoffed, an archangel agreeing with him wasn’t exactly comforting. “Ben Braeden and Lisa Braeden, I want their safety guaranteed.”

_‘Of course, anything else?’_

Dean took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure just how far the anything-he-wished would stretch, but he had to try. “I need Castiel’s safety guaranteed. You told me I wouldn’t be a vegetable, so when I walk out of this I want him to be sitting safe and sound with Sam and Bobby, no angels fucking with him or killing him. Just leave him with us.”

The head turned, another coming up beside it, Dean’s breath caught in his throat. There was something terrifying and beautiful all at once about the way the light shifted. The more he looked the more he saw it, the light moving like it was alive and adjusting for other living parts of one whole. Michael had at least two heads, there were wings further up in the light, a halo made of fire burning like a crown. Is this what his dad had seen?

_‘You love Castiel?’_

The question startled him from his staring. Dean swallowed roughly, trying to work the lump out of his throat. “Yes.”

_‘You will care for him once this is done?’_

“Like you care.” Memories of Cas returning from what he dubbed bible camp came to mind, the haunted look in his friend’s eyes after he’d retaken Jimmy Novak was etched into his memory. He’d been broken then.

_‘He is my brother, Dean, of course I care. Just as you care for Sam and did care for Adam. Looking into your soul, I see why Castiel has done as he did, I no more want him to die than you do. If you will care for him, then I will allow him to stay with you.’_

Was Michael negotiating with him? Dean was taken aback, he’d always assumed Michael was a bit of an asshole, uncaring with only one thing in mind. It was jarring to hear that they were… well, similar.

_‘Of course we’re similar Dean, you are my true vessel, we are brothers who value family above all else and never want to see our family hurt. Promise me you’ll look after my little brother, and I’ll let him stay. I’ll even restore his power.’_

“Cas is family, I’d die before I let anything happen to him.” He could see the second face, a lion, smiling at him.

_‘Of course, Dean. I will do everything you’ve asked and if it makes you feel better, I’ll try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. Humanity is my Father’s greatest creation, I don’t wish to see them die.’_

“Yeah, well, that’s why we’re gonna stop Lucifer, right?” The faces nodded, pleased. “Okay, Michael, the answer’s yes.”


End file.
